


Turning

by veleda_k



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veleda_k/pseuds/veleda_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every year, Tsuzuki goes down to look at the peach trees, just to remind himself that some things change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brigdh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brigdh/gifts).



> Written for wordsofastory/Brigdh. Her prompt was:
> 
> No camellia  
> Nor plum for me,  
> No flower that is white.  
> Peach blossom has a colour  
> That does not ask my sins." 
> 
> I looked at it, and thought, "That's perfect for porn." This is not porn. It barely relates to the prompt. Oops.

In the spring, Tsuzuki likes to slip away to see the peach trees flower. Tsuzuki forgets to turn in his paperwork. He forgets where he left his keys. He forgets to put on matching socks. But he remembers the important things. He remembers the flowers. 

It's not always easy to remember. In Meifu the sky is always blue, the seasons barely turn. The sakura are always falling, unlike the peach blossoms, which will last only a short time. But once the flowers fall, then the fruit can grow. The peach trees are always changing. To change is to be alive. 

Nothing changes in Meifu. Tsuzuki has been around long enough to see that. Tsuzuki knows what it means to be dead. And every once in a while, he slips away, to remind himself that life does go on, even if not for him. 

“Lunchtime ended two hours ago.”

Tsuzuki turns slightly. “Is Tatsumi mad?”

Hisoka shrugs. “He's Tatsumi. He'll get over it.”

Hisoka, Tsuzuki is surprised to note, doesn't look angry at all. There's not even a shadow of frustration on his face. “I left you with all the paperwork,” Tsuzuki notes. 

“Yeah, you owe me.”

Tsuzuki owes Hisoka more than he can say, but that's not what Hisoka meant. “How did you find me?” he asks, taking the easy road.

“You come here every year, don't you? I figured it out.” Hisoka's tone is careless, but there's something deep in his eyes.

Tsuzuki examines Hisoka closely. On the surface, he looks no different than the day he and Tsuzuki met. But Hisoka isn't the same hot-headed boy Tsuzuki worked that first case with. He's not even the same young man who threw himself into Touda's flames. And in ten years, Tsuzuki has no doubt that he'll be someone new again, though he'll never lose the mad, brilliant spark that makes him _Hisoka_.

Hisoka, Tsuzuki realizes, changes. 

Hisoka fades from mortal eyes. He presses Tsuzuki against a tree and kisses him. Tsuzuki follows suit, kisses back. There is more than one way to be alive. 

Around them, the peach blossoms begin to fall.


End file.
